The New Organization XIII
by Mandy the StoryWeaver
Summary: I insert my own character into the Organization and cause chaos! OCxAxel... Maybe. Preview: Hell hath no fury like a female Nobody. All of my OCs tie into other stories, too, but don't always relate to each other.
1. Number 23

Chapter One: Number 23

My eyes snapped open, and I found myself cold and alone. I felt empty, as if someone had torn out my insides and left only some vital organs. I clutched my chest --- it didn't feel quite right. My body was still, unless I moved or breathed, but there was just some other involuntary movement missing...

I was afraid, scared of what was happening. What _was _happening? I looked around, finding myself in a town with no people. The more prominent colors were dark blues, blacks, and whites. _Did I die? Am I in heaven? If I am, where is everyone? _

Glancing down, I examined my clothes. I was wearing a black cloak, the hood down. Underneath, I had shorts and a t-shirt on. Standing up, I flattened the cloak so that I could walk around comfortably in them. _People don't wear black in heaven, do they...?_

To my right was a tall skyscraper, and I was in its shadow. Beyond that, in the far off distance, I saw a huge, floating castle, the strangest thing out of this scene. It was strange to me because it was the only thing I could remember seeing at the moment.

I wandered out in front of the big --- but miniscule compared to the castle --- building as I pondered who I was. _My name... is Vaxni, right? At least I've got one thing from whatever life I had before here..._

There was a whooshing sound to my left, and I jumped at it. A black cloaked person stepped out of the portal, almost as if he was expecting me. I backed away, not knowing who he was and what he might do to me, and I couldn't see his expression because he had his hood up.

"Steady," Said the mysterious man, walking with light footsteps to me, "I'm not here to hurt you." He threw back his hood, revealing long silver hair and amber eyes. "I am Xemnas."

"I'm...Vaxni," I stated, still wary of him. "What do you want?"

"I have come to tell you that you have a choice --- continuing being as you are, as a special Nobody, or," Xemnas's eyes glinted, "Be turned into a Dusk where you will serve out your life serving others."

"Wait, what's a Nobody? What's a Dusk?" I implied, almost pleading. His second option didn't sound so swell...

"Nobodies are the body and mind that's left behind when a Heartless takes your heart. You do know what Heartless are, don't you?" I nodded, which saved time because I just wanted to make the decision and get it over with. As long as I wasn't alone in this town anymore... "Dusks are Nobodies, also... but not as special. They are lower than us --- they weren't left with a mind, only a body and a strong will."

"What's the catch if I continue being as I am?"

Xemnas smirked. "You catch on quick. You would have to join the Organization XIII. We are nobodies like you who seek to become whole." I pretended to think for a moment, wondering whether or not to take him up on his only decent option.

"Alright. Beats serving others."

"You will still serve me, though. You do not have to listen to the other thirteen members... You are now deemed Number 23." He said.

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense." I calculated the numbers only briefly. "Why are there thirteen other members and I'm 'deemed' 23?" Xemnas said nothing, only stared off at the castle. "What if the topic was brought into a conversation? 'Oh, no, we only have fourteen members.' And what happened to the other nine Nobodies before me if there are only 13 others?"

"Hmmm..." Xemnas still didn't look at me, "It's highly improbable that such a matter would be a topic in open conversation. And the other nine Nobodies... what happened to them are too soon for _your _ears..." He grabbed my arm, pulling me into the dark portal.

It felt as if we were ghosts, floating through time and space, feeling no physical pain. In a matter of moments, I found myself inside the castle that I had seen from a distance --- it was bigger than I'd imagined. Everything was white, grey, and black. The only _real_ colors were outside. A heart-shaped moon hung outside in the night sky, the middle of it missing.

"This is the Castle That Never Was, in the World That Never Was." Xemnas said, quickly gesturing around us. "It all technically doesn't exist, that's why it Never Was."

"Yo! Superior!" Called a guy from behind us. We turned, and I almost burst out laughing. Instead, I was in a fit of almost contained giggles. I tried to suppress the urge to make fun of him. "What's up with her?" The man with a patch on his right eye asked. _A patch! _

"Ye be a pirate!" I managed to say through the giggles. "Where be ye parrot?"

Xemnas put his face in one of his hands, shaking his head. "Oh, great, she's one of the crazy ones..." He muttered, probably hoping that I could hear that and stop laughing. Of course, I couldn't.

"What'd you just say, little girl?!?" He shouted, looking ready to punch me. It only made me laugh more. He was in a stance that made him look even more like a pirate.

"Yes, Xigbar... meet our newest addition, Vaxni. Well, I have things to do, so... show her around. Yes, and... Goodbye." Xemnas rushed, quickly walking away, and I stopped laughing. I rubbed my tears of mirth out of my eyes, and then I grinned, trying to make it look evil. And I succeeded, because Xigbar was cowering.

"So... Xigbar, is it?" I said, striding over to him. "Sorry 'bout that. You just don't make a very good first impression, now do you, Patchy?"

"Shut up! I'm a higher number than you! I have authority over you!" He shouted, hiding behind his lame excuses.

"Oh, yea? Well, I don't give a flying duck about our 'numbers'!" I said, "I _should_ be upgraded to Number 14, since the other nine Nobodies are dead!"

"How can you assume that Numbers 14 through 22 are dead? They are Nobodies! _We_ are Nobodies! We weren't meant to exist. Maybe they're nothing now instead of just being a Nobody."

I glared at him, and then walked swiftly away. "I will show myself around, thank you very much. Bye-bye, Patchy!"

I was lost, and I knew it. I kept going, turning down white halls, looking casual in case someone was watching. I already suspected that someone was following me, since my shadow was much bigger than it should be. I stopped, turned, and stomped on my shadow. A howling noise came forthwith.

"Don't follow me, then, stupid." I said. A man with silver hair covering his right eye came out of the shadow, cradling one of his hands that I apparently stepped on. _He looks _way _too emo._

"I was curious about you, Vaxni. Of course, my only option was to hide in your shadow." He said, and then slightly bowed, "I am Zexion, Number 6."

Yea... so, either get out of here or I'm going to make fun of your seriously gelled hair." I sniped, not liking how this "Organization XIIII" was turning out. _And I've only met three of them... what are the other ten like?_

Zexion simply made a face, crossed his arms, and said, "No."

"Jeesh, for an emo, you put up quite a fight." I mocked, and then smirked, "What, were you trying to copy someone else's look?" Mentioning Xemnas, if you couldn't get the clue.

"Oh, ho, what's this?" Said a guy's voice from behind me. I almost toppled over Zexion, I was so surprised. I spun around to meet mocking green eyes and spiky red hair. "Zexion, were you following the new girl? You dirty, dirty man!"

"I just wanted to see her!" Zexion protested, "And what are _you _doing here, anyways, Axel?"

Axel examined his fingernails, although they were under his gloves. "I was going to introduce myself, of course. I didn't want to have a bad first impression by not even coming to greet our newcomer," He turned his attention to me, grinning; "I'm Axel, Number 8."

"Vaxni. Number 23." I said in turn.

"Ha!" He said, "You know Xemnas was kidding about that, right? He made all of us tell you that there actually were nine Nobodies before you."

"Really?" I glared angrily at the floor, "I should return the favor..."

"Axel! Don't provoke her! Didn't you hear what happened to Xigbar?" Zexion said. Without looking away from Axel, I cheerfully took Zexion by his coat and threw him into the Dark Realm. I learned how to do that from watching Xemnas. It wasn't all that hard, really.

"So, you met Number 2, did you?" Axel asked, then started laughing, "It's the eye patch. Every time..." He wiped at his eyes. "Anyway... want to join our little group inside the Organization?"

"And what do you guys do?" I asked, curious.

"Take every shred of sanity out of this castle."

"Hell yea!" I threw a fist into the air. "When do we get to do that?"

"First, you've got to meet the rest of us." Axel pulled me into a portal, which transported us to a white room. It was a blinding white, not that beige white you see on the walls of a normal home. Not that I would know what a normal home would look like. There was a couch in front of a wall-size flat screen LDCTV ("With Direct TV hookup!" Axel said proudly) and a big round poker table to our left. A blonde-haired boy sat on the couch, legs spread, arms stretched on top of the couch. _Well, _he _looks relaxed._

"Finally, Axel. Didn't think you were --- " He glanced up, stopping when he saw me, the new girl. He straightened up. "Is this our newest member?"

"Yup. It sure is." Axel replied, putting an arm around my shoulders in a half-hug. It was the kind of hug only a guy would give another guy. "Vaxni, meet Number 13. Roxas."

"Hello." I said, raising my hand slightly in a quarter-wave.

"Hey, there, Vaxni." Roxas said.

Axel steered me into another room, where two people sat in individual chairs, drinking out of pop cans labeled "XIII". "And these two here are Marluxia, Number 11, and Larxene, Number 12."

"What's with the pink-haired girl? Her hair looks like she flat-ironed it with a bulldozer." I said. Marluxia got up, looking ready to explode.

"Vaxni..." Axel said through laughter, which only pissed Marluxia off more. "Marluxia's a guy."

"He is?!?!" I said, quite shocked. "And I suppose 'he's' also got 'flower power'!" Marluxia turned red from anger, but I imagined it was embarrassment.

"Now, see here, you ---"He started arguing, but Larxene sighed, poking him. It seemed her touch zapped him, and he slumped into his chair, unconscious.

Axel tried to stop laughing in order to tell me, "He _does _have flower power." I burst into laughter at my mistakes.

"I... I must be the... the world's best guesser, huh?" I said, panting, then laughing some more.

Larxene picked up a book on the table and started to read it, adding her warning, "Will you two go on? I want to know what happens to Harry Potter in the end. I'm hoping he dies."

I was steered again by Axel to the poker table, where Roxas, Zexion, and two others sat. We joined them at the table. Axel pulled out a deck of cards from a drawer and started dealing two to each of us. "Texas Hold 'Em. You know what to do, Luxord." The blonde-haired man across from me summoned a bunch of gambling chips, each labeled with the Nobody symbol. Everyone got an equal share.

"That's Luxord over there, Number 10. Gambling pro. These chips represent time. We don't have any munny to bet so we use our time. Oh, yea, and that's Demyx over there, the water boy, Number 9." Axel hurriedly explained to me. Demyx glared at him.

"Ante up, Nobodies." Luxord said, and everyone threw in two chips. We peeked at our cards, wondering whether or not to fold. I had two Aces. This was going to be easy, unless someone had two Aces, too...

Demyx folded immediately, and Axel exclaimed, "Wimp!" Roxas and Axel bet normal, while Zexion rose with a smug grin on his face. They all met this demand, and I raised it even farther.

"No...No, she's got to be bluffing..." Roxas said under his breath. He sucked in his lips, and then admitted defeat. He threw his cards in the middle.

Axel took another swift peek at his cards and folded. Zexion was scrutinizing my face, trying to find out if I was bluffing. I guess he thought his cards were better, and raised me. Luxord gazed at us in amazement. He folded, also. I threw in the chips.

I glared at Zexion. "So? What do you have?" They all looked at him. He turned over his cards. An ace and a king. I stared evenly at him, flipping my cards over. They gasped. Zexion stared at my cards, eyes wide. I grinned, now realizing why gambling was so addictive.

When you win, it feels _awesome._

* * *

**Well, that's my first chapter! I hope you liked it! The second one is coming soon! **

**-The Glorious Fangirl **


	2. Nicknames and Video Games

Chapter Two: Nicknames and Video Games

I sat on the couch, playing Super Smash Bros. Melee with Axel and Roxas on the GameCube. My Zelda character turned into Sheik, and then punched Axel's Roy into oblivion. Axel moaned, setting his controller to the side, crossing his arms.

"Aw, man," He groaned, "Beat by a girl in a guy's disguise." I grinned, turning back into Zelda to throw a fireball at Roxas's Link.

"287? I can't believe you've hit me that much. I could be sent sprawling with your weakest attack!" Roxas said, making Link dodge it.

"That's the plan." I said. Link came in for an attack, but I used Nayru's Love. He hit the barrier and was sent into the sky like a rocket. I stood up, leaving my controller on the couch, doing a victory dance. "Oh, yea! Oh, yea! I rule! I rule!"

On the screen, Zelda was doing her victory dance, too. "Best two out of three." Axel said, grabbing his controller. I sat between the two guys, getting mine.

At that moment, a dark portal opened up before the screen, blocking our view. A long, blonde-haired guy stepped in. _What are they all blonde?! _I asked myself. _Roxas is blonde, and so is Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, and now this guy!_

"Hey, Vexen!" Axel shouted, trying to look around the portal. "Get outta the way! I was just beating her!" I glared at him.

"No, you weren't liar. You just can't admit that you got beat by a girl at a video game!" I said, pointing at him.

"I'm here to see Vaxni. Xemnas has her nickname and weapon." Vexen stated, looking at me.

"Oh, cool. Tell us then, dummy." I said. Luckily, Vexen waved off my insult. _I know it affects him... Little by little, he stores his anger deep inside..._

He handed me a piece of paper. "Oh, and you've been assigned to the upper floors of Castle Oblivion." Vexen seemed to regret something as he said this.

"Awesome, Vax! That's what Marluxia, Larxene, and I got, too!" Axel exclaimed.

"What about Roxas?" I asked, looking at the person mentioned.

"He can't. Xemnas told him it would affect our mission here at Castle Oblivion," Axel said, "Anyways, let's see what you've got!"

Roxas and Axel leaned in to read the paper. It read:

"Name: Vaxni

Number: 14

Origin: Unknown

Nickname: The Fortuneless Shadow

Weapon: Doorshield"

"What the hell's a Doorshield?" I asked, glancing up. Vexen was already gone, leaving the screen open. I had two lives left. "What? That's bogus! I had three!" I threw the paper on the ground, picking up the controller and taking Axel's and Roxas's lives down to one.

"You had your guard down!" Axel said, grinning, "It was the perfect time!"

My white Kirby swallowed Axel's red Donkey Kong. Roxas's yellow-capped Ness hit me, which made me spit out DK. I jumped high, turning into Stone Kirby and landing on top of Ness. I did a quick punching combo on DK, and I did a circle kick, sending DK into space.

"You're in for it, now, Vax!" Axel said, picking up a Pokèball in the game.

"Crap." I said, trying to run from my impending doom. An Unown popped out. I jumped, floating away from the storm of alphabet Pokèmon. Kirby made it in time, and I made a sigh of relief. DK came up and smashed me into the ground. "Hey, that's not fair! Kirby's flexible! He should've been able to dodge that!"

"Well, he didn't. And now he's a pancake." Axel smirked, grabbing my character and beating him up until I had 187 on my damage meter. Kirby was released, and I swallowed DK, turning into DK Kirby. I powered up a massive punch while DK was recovering, and I punched him off the screen. I won. _Again._

"I grow bored of this game," I said, grinning, "You guys aren't very good." They sneered at me, which only made my grin broader.

"Axel! Vaxni!" Called Marluxia from the other room, "We've got company in the Castle! Roxas, you better leave." Roxas nodded, leaving through a dark portal.

"What does that mean?" I asked, following Axel into a room with computer screens filling two opposing walls. "What are we supposed to do?"

"We're researching memories," He said, walking over to Marluxia, "Our first subject just so happens to be Sora and company."

I stared at the screen they were all looking at. A brown-haired, blue-eyed boy was talking to some other people in a brick-laid town. He seemed familiar to me, somehow... _He looks sort of like Roxas!_

"Is that Roxas?" I asked, "What's with his hair? And his _clothes?_"

"That's Sora, our first subject," Marluxia explained, "Sora here had been turned into a Heartless, yet somehow managed to keep his emotions and turn back. His Nobody is Roxas, which is why we don't want Number 13 here. They can't both technically exist."

I examined the boy closer. Some of his friends caught my eye. "Leon?! Aierth?! Yuffie?! Cid?!" I exclaimed, quite surprised at myself. The three (Larxene had soon joined us) looked at me in amazement.

"You know them?!" Marluxia cried, almost as confused as I.

I blinked, squinting to get a better look at the four. Now they were different. I didn't recognize them now. What were the names that I just called...? "Huh. I don't know them. They just looked like someone I know, I guess..."

They all turned back to the screen. Sora was reaching up to a white door that was out of place in the town. "That's my cue." Marluxia said, raising his hood up and stepping into a dark portal.

"Aw, no fun for me?" Axel said, disappointed, but Marluxia was already gone. Larxene was now sitting at the computer Marluxia had been on.

"Go ahead, I feel like watching right now. Maybe I'll play with the new toy later." Larxene said, examining her kunai charged with lightning. On the computer, Marluxia was meeting with Sora.

"Alright, I'm goin'!" Axel said, disappearing into a portal. I sat by Larxene, watching a screen of my own. Marluxia came back.

"Damn Axel. Taking my spotlight." He muttered. He glared at Larxene, but she didn't even so much as glance at him. He cleared his throat, gesturing to what must be "his" chair, but she still didn't look at him.

"Well, when do I get to join in on the fun?" I implied, breaking the moment.

"Um... First, you must do something for me," Marluxia said, and I knew that the next words to come out of his mouth would be some made-up task, "Could you check in on our basement dwellers? They're also researching, but they don't report up to us as they are supposed to." I nodded, almost rolling my eyes. _Great... newbie assignment... Almost makes me wonder if it's a tutorial in some game... _I summoned a dark portal, leaving them to their "research."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'd really appreciate it if you'd write a review! **

**Yea, I had a lot of fun on the SSBM part. I went in and played that game so I could get some good fighting sequences! YAH!**

**If you hadn't noticed yet, the Doorshield's popped up in this story, too. It's MY weapon, so no stealy! Vaxni belongs to me, too. **

**I forgot to put the disclaimer, so here it is: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. If I did, I'd be richer than you, foo!**


	3. Questioning Sexuality

Chapter 3: Questioning Sexuality

Hey, guys." I said, waving to the three sitting around a table playing _Go, Fish._ "Have you gotten anything here yet?"

Vexen looked up from his cards at me, oblivious that Zexion was leaning in to take a peek at them. The other man, big, bulky, and with a strange hairstyle, shook his head. "No, we haven't, Vaxni." Vexen said, and then noticed the being reading his cards and smacking him upside the head. "Zexion! Stop cheating!"

One of the screens on the wall turned on to show one of the empty, white halls of Castle Oblivion. Except now it wasn't empty. I couldn't quite see the person.

"Looks like you've got someone down here." I said, pointing at it. They all rushed over, blocking my view.

"Gah!" Vexen cried out, panicking, "How did _he_ get in here?! Lexaeus, did you leave the door open?!"

The brown-haired man shook his head. "Umm, Vexen, there isn't a door to the basement."

"I smell... the Superior on him." Zexion stated, "Do you think they...?"

"Ewww!!" Vexen said, slapping Zexion, "You're perverted!" I stifled a snort.

"I was going to say 'do you think they wear the same cologne?'!" Zexion shouted at him.

"Don't _you _give me the above grounder treatment!" Vexen screeched, "They say nothing or they say rude things! They give us no respect!"

"Ummm... I'm right here, y'know." I said, raising my hand a bit to show that I was indeed present and accounted for.

"Well, not you. You're new, but soon, you'll be just like them..." Vexen said, turning to point at me, "That is why I have proclaimed that this month's objective is to give proper greetings!"

"Oh... kay?" I said, rolling my eyes, "Is there something wrong with you, Vexen?"

"That's Number 4 to you!!"

I could now see the screen, and I pushed "Number 4" to the side, getting a better look. There were two beats in my chest, then no more. "...Riku? My..." I quickly examined the faces of Numbers 4 through 6, then back at the screen. They were wondering how I knew. "This guy _does_ have the scent of Xemy, doesn't he?" I sniffed, "But... it's got a hint of something else... Heartless. Is it Xemy's Heartless, maybe?"

"No, that's Riku, alright." Zexion said, "I don't smell any Heartless on him."

"Well, your nose is dull. He reeks of it."

"I think the scent you smell is darkness."

"No, that's not darkness." I raised my arm up to his nose, "Now _that's_ darkness."

He jumped back, surprised. "You really _do_ smell like darkness! And it's much too strong!"

Vexen rubbed his chin, narrowing his eyes. "This merits further research. You seem to have a reaction to Riku, and your senses are better than that of Zex's..." I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Zex sounds like... sex." I said between snorts, "He _is_ perverted!" Zexion looked ready to explode, so I toned down my giggles, unable to contain them, "Well, I'm... going to report... to the... above grounders." I kept snorting, and it was hurting my nose, but this was worth it. I would have to tell this one to Axel. Summoning a portal, I rushed into, just missing being pounced on by an angry Zexion.

Marluxia, Larxene, and Axel looked up as I came in. "Oh. You're already done." Marluxia said, seeming to regret giving me such an easy task.

"Riku's down there. They're going to test on him, I guess," I tried not to be angry. Somehow, I had known him. It was true that he had been possessed by a Heartless, from what I remember, anyways, "How's it going with Sora?"

"Good, so far. He's on the second floor now," Marly answered, "We might put you in soon, to test you. Sora's relearning all of his techniques, and we don't want you up against him when he might be better than you."

"Yea," Axel said, rolling his eyes, "Sora's not the best fighter right now. I would've killed him, but I didn't want to go and break the experiment." I waved him off.

"Anything to do now?" I asked. Marly shook his head. "Then I'm off. I stole the Wii from the basement, and I want to play Wii sports. Coming, Axel?"

"Sure, Vax. I'll call up Roxas." He said, and we walked into the large TV room. Roxas was already there. I hooked up the Wii, giving them and myself a controller.

"This is just another game I'm going to beat you guys at." I said, grinning as I turned the system on.

"We gotta learn how to use the damn things first, Vax." Axel said, gesturing at his wireless controller.

We ended up playing tennis, which I won every match. Roxas and Axel were on the same team, and I had two of my people. They kept missing, or they hit it out.

"How do you keep winning games? It's crazy." Roxas said, "And my remote won't work. I do a backhand, and it keeps doing it forward.

"Wah." I said, mock crying, "Get over it." I won another match, then sat down, tired. "I hope Vexen doesn't realize what he's missing..."

**Meanwhile, Underground...**

Vexen glanced over at their TV, noticing his missing game system. "Lexaeus, where's my Wii?" Lexaeus stared at him as if it was obvious where his "Wii" was... Unless Vexen never had one, but Lexaeus didn't know if he did or not.


	4. Two Kinds of Fluff

**Mandy: Hello, and welcome to the 4****th**** chapter that I FINALLY completed! (woo!! I finally updated!!)**

**Vaxni: -throws confetti- Yay!! More fun with ME!!**

**Mandy: You really **_**are**_** a Mary Sue.**

**Vaxni: What! Is that what you think of me?! As some not-so-unique character?!**

**Mandy: Well, according to these reviews...**

**Vaxni: Screw them! I'm going to prove I'm not a Mary Sue... In this chapter, actually. :k**

**Mandy: Yea... **_**someone**_** didn't take their pills this morning...**

**Axel: Anyways, Mandy doesn't own any of the Organization, except Vaxni, of course. **

**Mandy: Oh, thanks for doing the disclaimer; I almost forgot. Enjoy this chapter while you can, because it may be a while before I do the next chapter! Oh, and I think this is the first chapter that actually has some more serious stuff in this chapter. More like fluff... -fu fu fu- :3 (PS: This is also the first chapter that explains a little bit of background on Vaxni, and why she does the things she does. Well, kind of. And if you're wondering why this is so long, it's because it's taken me like two months to finish this chapter! So much to fit in!)**

**Axel: Mandy, just get on with it! -a monkey comes in, threatening him with a knife- Okay, okay, sorry. Jeesh... You and your active imagination. -monkey brandishes knife-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Two Kinds of Fluff**

Xemnas had ordered a meeting. I'd never been to one before, but from what Axel was telling me, it was BORING. Xemnas would keep going on and on about Kingdom Hearts. When the meeting was finally over with, he tells everyone the _real_ point of the meeting, which only makes the meeting that much longer. I guess that was what old men do, anyways. They ramble, forget, and then tell you later after consuming all of your time.

"Usually, Roxas and I do something to... uh, shake things up a bit." Axel whispered to me. We stood in the throne room, where only Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion, and I waited for the meeting to start. "But I know Saïx is keeping an eye out for it. He won't expect it from you, though. You haven't even met him yet."

A Dark Corridor opened, and a man with shaggy blue hair stepped in. He glared at Axel, Roxas, and me through narrowed amber eyes. He intrigued me, so I went up to him. He watched me warily as I came over.

"X marks the spot!" I said, poking his X-shaped scar in the middle, which happened to be the bridge of his nose. Everyone in the meeting room burst into laughter.

He started to glow blue, like some sort of specter. That was when all of them silenced. I didn't know why, but it made me wary. I struggled to wipe the smile off of my face, but failed miserably. The blue got even fiercer. "Uh, Vaxni... You might want to back off. Saïx looks like he's about to go into Berserk mode." Axel warned me, pulling at my arm. I let myself be pulled away -- Saïx looked _very_ pissed.

The Organization was all gathered in the room, but Xemy was missing. Everyone had teleported to their thrones, except Axel, Roxas, and me. I glanced up at the ones sitting in their seats, counting up all of the thrones. There were only thirteen...

"I just realized... where am _I_ going to sit?" I asked. I saw a hand raised... that was Zexy. "What is it, Zexion?"

"You can sit with me, if you want." He said, smiling sheepishly, knowing full damn well what he was asking me. I glared at him, using the Dark Corridors to appear in front of him, floating. I punched him in the head, and then returned to Axel and Roxas, who watched with grins on their faces. "Ouch... That hurt... more emotionally than physically..." Just for that, I gave him another much deserved lump on the other side of his head.

_"HENTAI!!"_ I shouted at him. That was when Xemy entered the room.

"What in Kingdom Hearts' sake is going on here?!" He bellowed. Axel and Roxas discreetly went to their seats as if they weren't just standing, watching with amused looks on their faces. I still floated by Zexy. _"Vaxni..."_

"Don't look at me! Zexion was the one being a pervert!" I said, crossing my arms across my chest, glaring at said person. He smirked smugly, and I raised a fist to indicate that violence would soon be used if he didn't stop being a pervert. Zexy cowered in his throne. He remembered when I had stomped on his hand -- that had to have hurt.

Xemy sighed, teleporting to his throne. "Vaxni, for now, could you share a throne with someone? I've ordered the Dusks to make you one later."

Almost everyone shook their heads, except Axel, Roxas, and Zexy. I chose Axel, since he was the first reasonable (okay, I thought he was cool) person I had met. Teleporting to him, I asked if I could sit next to him. He smirked, scooting over so that I could have some room.

We fit in the throne snugly, and I was suddenly aware of his intense heat. I knew his element was fire, and whenever he was in the room everything felt hot to me. I just guessed it was because he was the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Sitting next to him now, I knew this was not the only reason. I tried to ignore him to the best of my ability, actually _trying_ to concentrate on the meeting -- anything to stop thinking about him. I am familiar with Axel's personality, so I was perfectly sure he was doing this on purpose. His favorite thing to do was upset people.

"I suppose by now all of you have met No. 14..." Xemy said, "So let's get on with today's --" I raised my hand, causing him to sigh, "What is it, Vaxni?"

"I was just counting all of the members I've met so far in my head, Superior," I said, and he seemed a little surprised when I used his more respected title, "I have been introduced or have run into twelve members as of yet. I don't think I've been cordially introduced to No. 3..."

Axel looked at me, puzzled. "Who are you and what have you done to Vaxni?" He whispered to me. I glanced at him, hoping he would catch on, or maybe see some sort of glimmer of mischief in my eyes. He did, and he gave me a flashing half-grin.

Pretending to be waiting Xemy's answer, I watched as Axel momentarily looked at who had to be No. 3. He had long black hair in many dreadlocks, and sideburns. Oh, this would be easy pickings... _No, _I thought,_ try and be nice to him._

I jumped into a portal to float by No. 3, petting him on the head. "Hi, what's your name? Since Xemy--" I had forgotten that no nicknames like those were allowed for the Superior, but I called him that secretly in my head, "-- er, the Superior hasn't gotten around to answering my question..." He glared up at me. I knew then that he had been warned by the others. I thought it was probably Xigbar, or maybe even Vexen. Oh, well, I didn't care what they thought about me. I wasn't here to make a big impression. "I apologize if I seem rude, but," I wrapped my arm around his neck so he wouldn't move while I messed with his hair, "You're so fluffy!"

Everyone stared at me, mouths wide open. Even Axel hadn't seen that one coming. No. 3 sat there, absolutely stunned. I took this to my advantage, petting Fluffy. That would be his new nickname -- I didn't care what his real name was, that was what I would call him. I haven't come up with good enough nicks for Axel or Roxas yet...

"Aw, why are you petting Xaldin?" Zexy whined, breaking the awkward silence. "Why can't you pet me, Vaxni?"

"Perverts don't deserve to be pet!" I shouted at him, and then went back to petting No. 3, Xaldin... Xaly, no -- Fluffy, I mean.

"Vaxni, get back to your seat. NOW." Xemy demanded. I pouted, but, nevertheless, warped back to Axel's throne. He hadn't moved from his original spot, so I sat beside him. "Anyways, let the meeting continue..."

As Xemy droned on about Kingdom Hearts, my feeling of self-awareness grew. When they thought I wasn't looking at them, other members would sneer at me. Roxas would grin or wink at me when I glanced in his general direction. I had to glare at the perverted Zexion (whom I was no longer calling Zexy anymore, since he didn't deserve such a cool nickname) every few minutes to get him to stop gazing at me. Vexen was studying me, as if _I_ was the experiment, and not Riku and Sora.

_I don't want to worry about them right now, though._ I thought, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. _It's the guy sitting next to me that I'm getting anxious about!_

There was this sizzling heat every time Axel and I "accidently" (on my part, but obviously not on his) brushed hips. I kept leaning to my side of the throne, but it was like he was _trying_ to touch me. My fingers fidgeted in my lap. It was so hard to sit there, with all that man sitting next to me only a breath away...

_Oh my god, what am I thinking?!_ I thought, my fingers frozen in the terror I was feeling in my head. _You're thinking like this because the meeting's so dull. That's the only reason..._ I gazed down at my hands, which were gripping the material of my cloak. _Aggghh! I wish my hands wouldn't give away my emotions so easily...!_

"Hey, Vaxni," Axel whispered into my ear, making me jump. I looked to see him grinning, and I glared at him. "Stop fidgeting so much -- the Superior'll take notice."

"I can't help it if I'm bored." I said to him quietly, cautiously noting once again how close we were.

"You're wearing your emotions on your sleeve... but Nobodies aren't supposed to feel emotions, according to No. 1, anyways." He replied in a whisper by my ear. Axel's breath tickled my ear, making me force down shivers. The line that was his lips curved at one end. "And if you're so bored and need to move your hands, you can pet _me_ instead of Xaldin." I raised a brow at him, but he was being quite serious (a sight I had yet to see, and now I have). I shrugged, scratching him behind his ear like I would with a cat.

The cool thing about petting Axel was that he acted a great deal like a cat already (with the green eyes and the mischievousness). He rubbed his cheek on my arm when I hit a good spot. _Wait... what's the rumbling noise coming from his throat...?_ I thought, and then realized. _He's purring!_ Yes, Axel was purring like a house cat. I hid my grin as best as I could, so neither Xemy nor Zexy could see.

_Speaking of Zexy..._ I thought, glancing over at him. He was glaring evilly at Axel, and then he saw that I was looking at him, giving me a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes, and he averted his gaze to watch Xemy. _Why did he start acting like that to me, I wonder? Is it because I called him a pervert, and now he _wants_ to be a pervert to me more often? Or is he doing it just to piss me off?_

"Hey," Axel said, snapping me from my thoughts, "You stopped." I realized my hand was still in his hair, and it wasn't moving. I started scratching again, hearing his satisfaction through his purring and rubbing. I rolled my eyes. _Axel's character just keeps getting better and better..._

I froze, dropping my arm into my lap._ I thought that about someone else, too... But who?_ I stared off into space, not noticing everyone's curious stares. Even Xemnas had stopped his Kingdom Hearts rant to look at me. Suddenly, everything went black. But it was quickly filled with another image, except blurry at the edges of my vision.

I was sitting on a lop-sided tree next to someone, gazing out at the sea, where the sun set beyond the horizon. Stars began to dot the skies. I tried to look at who was next to me, but my head wouldn't move. That person called me -- I couldn't hear what I was being called -- and I looked at him. I remembered this moment, this face; all too clearly now, when I didn't want to remember.

This was my confession.

This was my Riku.

I shook my head outside of the memory. No, no, no, no. He's not mine. I was stupid enough to fall in love with him. It's not that he wasn't a nice guy; it's just that I should've known he wasn't interested. Sure, it broke my heart to pieces, but he didn't mean to. Honest.

_Shatter the memory. Shatter it!_ A tiny voice said. I realized that it was me. _Take the pain of it away..._

That was what I did. I felt like I was falling, falling too fast. Until...

My whole body twitched. I was on something bouncy. I felt enveloped in warmth. Soft blankets covered me. Why could I only think in short sentences? My brain had malfunctioned for a moment, but now I was over it. Was I not supposed to destroy whatever I had destroyed? Am I impaired for all time?

"Vaxni... are you awake?" Someone mumbled into my right ear. My eyes snapped open, searching wide eyed for the voice that said that.

I couldn't see his face very well, but I suddenly felt his arms around my waist. He was the warmth that had enveloped me, that was still enveloping me. I could see a flicker of green on the face.

Screeching, I rolled off the bed (for that was what I had been on), nearly dragging Axel with me (for that was who I had been sleeping next to). The blankets tumbled on top of me. I lay under them for a few seconds, in a state of shock. What the f--

"Hey, Vax!" Axel leaped out of the bed, wearing a pair of loose shorts. I was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts from earlier this morning. I realized so much had happened today, that now it was night. Did I have a room? "Are you alright? What happened at the meeting room?"

The blankets were being pushed aside. I lay on the floor, my eyes adjusting to the bright light. Axel stood by me, pulling his hand away from the lamp he had just turned on. "Vax, why are you crying?"

"Because I can't _SEE!"_ I said, rubbing my eyes, "And what the hell am I doing in your room?!"

"Well, like your throne, the Dusks are building you a room... later." Axel laughed, patting his head, "Oh, you should see the look on your face. Priceless. Never slept in a guy's bed, huh?" I felt the heat rush up to my face, and I covered it with blankets. If Xemnas had told me this morning (he had just found me today, at about 3 or 4 'o clock in the morning) that I was going to end up in a bedroom with a pyromaniac who threw off chaste cracks, I would've told him he was nuts and needed "this great therapist in Hollow Bastion..."

"I didn't know you had a shy side, Vax. Is it me, or was it the virgin crack?" He knelt by me, trying to determine my expression after pulling the sheets down. I pulled them up again, rolling under the bed. "Do you want us to sleep under the bed? That's pretty uncomfortable. Ah, well. At least you won't be able to get up and walk away from me..."

Hearing this, I rolled out the other side of the bed, only to bump into his feet. I struggled out of the sheets glaring up at him even with the blush on my face. Axel was trying to keep his face composed, but a grin kept peeking out, threatening to become a laugh. He chuckled after his expression battle, and something low in my gut was tugged at every sound.

Here I was, just "born" this morning, in a room with a half-naked guy who insisted on making fun of me. When did the events of today change into this? Oh, yea, when I passed out.

"Stop it." I managed to say clearly. I stood, or tried to. My legs were wobbly, and I fell back onto the bed. There were two cloaks on the end post, and I grabbed the one that looked like mine. I scooted to the side of the bed Axel wasn't near, but he followed me across the bed like a cat. Now I was getting pissed. I could only be shy for so long, and this was my limit. I hated it when guys did this kind of thing, to make me seem like I was different around them than with others. "Get the hell away from me." He paused on his way to me, tilting his head.

"Why? That's _my_ cloak." Axel said. I felt stupid for thinking those things before, gazing down at the cloak. There were little bits of red hair on it -- so it _was_ Axel's. I laughed sheepishly, handing him the cloak. "Sorry about the jokes. I just thought you looked cute when you were blushing." I gazed at him, but I didn't realize what I was gazing at until he said, "Are you wondering something about me? Hmmm?"

I glanced away quickly, feeling heat in my face again. I had been wondering what the skin on his chest tasted like! That was unlike me. I've never felt like this before, and I knew it wasn't love at all. I knew what love felt like...

I snagged my cloak, laying it on the ground. "What are you doing?" Axel asked.

"I'm sleeping on the floor." I replied, lying on my cloak, the hood made into a makeshift pillow. "Don't bother me." A soft, red blanket was tossed over and landed on me, covering my body. I glanced up, only to get a pillow in the face.

Axel snorted. "Oops." I glared at him, taking the pillow and putting it under my head.

"You'd better be sleeping in the bed, because I won't move unless you do." I said, and then drifted off to sleep.

Of course, the next morning, I found him curled around me like I was the center of the world. My parting line for this episode is this:

Hell hath no fury like a female Nobody.

* * *

**Mandy: Phew!! That was super long, although there were some more serious parts. Maybe we'll come to understand Vaxni before long.**

**Vaxni: Hey! I'm not a book or anything to be read and tossed away as you please!**

**Axel: I'm going to enjoy this book...**

**Mandy: I'm not even going to start at all with you two. Thanks for all the reviews; they've gotten me through this hard time of writer's block.**

**Laxaeus: -walking in carrying a block- It was a VERY heavy block, too. -drops block, makes a huge hole in the ground-**

**Mandy: I hope you will all come to think of Vaxni as unique, and not a Mary Sue!**

**Vaxni: YEA!! SO YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME!! I'll be here forever.**

**Mandy: ...Yea... -sweatdrop- Please R & R!!**


	5. Weaknesses

**Mandy: Hiya!! Welcome to chapter 5!! (Yay!) And, give me a piece of the cake, PLEASE, Demyx? Pretty please?**

**Demyx: Well, alright... You **_**did**_** say please. -hands her a piece of cake from princessdarkfairy-**

**Mandy: -while eating cake- This one is a little more serious, too. I've felt like I've just had too much comedy in this story... now's time for the romance! I think you'll be quite surprised with what I made in this chapter...**

**Axel: YAY! And you should really not talk with your mouth full...**

**Vaxni: What?! No one told me this was a romance!**

**Marluxia: Mandy does not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, except Vaxni, and the creation of my wonderful garden, but would like to own the Organization, because we're the 1337ness.**

**Mandy: Also, to princessdarkfairy, I know what you meant, but there's a lot of people who saw that she was turning into a Mary Sue, and let me know. Thanks for telling me, though! This chapter really brings out another part of Vaxni that she's always been trying to hide. I made her like that in the beginning for a reason... Mwahahaha... -nibbling on cookie-**

**Vaxni: 0.o I'm scared...**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Weaknesses**

I lounged on the couch, flipping through the channels on the LCDTV. Two hundred channels, with nothing to watch. I turned off the TV with my pointer finger, since my thumb had gone numb at channel 164 the eighth time through. Axel had gone to watch Sora for a while, Roxas had his own mission to do, Larxene wouldn't talk to me, and Marluxia was tending to his flowers.

Sora always needed a little hint or push. That was Axel's job. He didn't always like it (this actually goes for both of them), but he had to. Sora had to in order to gain his "memory," and Axel had to or Xemnas would turn him into a Dusk. Nice choices, right?

The mission Roxas had to go on was more like an errand for Xigbar. Roxas was supposed to assassinate a gun store owner that was a Nobody that didn't want to join the Organization. Everything in the Nobody's store was to be brought and presented to Xigbar for "examination." I sighed. Boys and their toys...

I really didn't understand why Larxene wouldn't talk to me. Shouldn't girls talk to each other behind the boys' backs? Maybe I acted unlady-like, or something. Whenever I saw her, she was either primping her hair or reading books with titles that had worn away from the covers and bindings. Once, I caught her staring lovingly at a picture, but she put it in her cloak so quickly I didn't see what it was. Ever since then she has been avoiding me like the plague.

Now, Marluxia... I sprawled out on the couch, my head propped up on the arm while my hands clasped behind my head. He was one strange cookie with bright pink frosting. Yes, I know the analogy's a little weird, but that's the best I could describe him. I never knew a man could be so feminine and yet still _be_ a man. I wonder what his garden is like...

I sat up; I searched around to make sure no one saw me do this. I wasn't going to do mischievous stuff or anything. If someone saw me at the moment, that's what they would think, but it's not. That's why I had to sneak out, or I'd get caught and thrown back into the White Room With 200-channels-that-must-not-be-watched.

Stepping through the Dark Corridors, I ended up in the Castle Oblivion courtyard. I glanced around -- there was no one watching. I sighed, relieving that no one was there, and then took in the view.

There were all kinds of flowers and plants growing here. A small pond held lilies, and in it I saw the flickering tails of well-fed Japanese koi. There were only two trees growing here -- if there were anymore, it would block out the sunlight. One of the trees stood close to the pond: a weeping willow. The other was a tall, tall oak tree, placed in the opposite corner from the pond. There were stepping stones that created a narrow path through the garden, but, besides that, the ground was covered with all kinds of flowers.

Following the path, I stared in amazement at all the different colors and shapes. There were flowers that I didn't even know existed, and some I knew. Forget-me-nots, carnations, dragon snaps, magnolias, and roses of all the colors of the rainbow littered the ground, and in more colors than just the rainbow. And then there was the one unusual flower that caught my eye.

The petals were silver and reflected the sunlight partially. The two petals at the bottom were large, like the lip of a bowl. Two other petals came to the upper-right and upper-left of the larger ones on the bottom. The last petal was longer than the rest, and point straight away from the middle. There weren't many of these flowers, and they populated a small, almost non-existent piece of land. Some of them grew off of the fence next to them. Curious, I put my nose to one of them, taking a sniff. They smelled like dark, rainy nights, with a sorrowful-making scent underlying that.

I sighed, oblivious to the presence that suddenly appeared behind me. I sat there, carefully stroking the soft petals of this sorrowful flower. What kind of flower was it, anyways...?

"That's the Nobody's Flower." Marluxia (I recognized his voice) said from behind me. I jumped up, turning around with wide eyes to look at him. "So, Little Ms. Annoying One has a weakness for flowers."

Marluxia was wearing overalls, which was kind of weird. I hadn't seen any of the Organization members out of their cloaks and into normal clothes before. He had shovels and hoes in his pockets, and he carried a bucket of water with a sprinkler head, I can't remember what they're called. The overalls were covered in dirt stains, but seemed to have a well-lived life. A white t-shirt was underneath it.

"N-No!" I stuttered, but knew my secret was out. I tried to deny it, anyways. "I-I just knew that you had a secret garden, so I came to check it out." Marly looked at me point-blank, knowing I was lying (at least partly).

"Ri—ight. And you have a flying chimp named Cheetos that breathes fire and can bench press Laxaeus's gummi ship." He said, setting the bucket with the sprinkler head on the ground by the silver flowers. I raised a brow at him, and then started giggling.

"OK, _that_ was random." I said, shrugging my shoulders, raising my arms, "And I give up. I surrender; you win. I came to see the flowers. Happy?" Marly gave me a suspicious look.

"Not as much as I'd like to be." He replied, "And how come _you're_ so nice all of a sudden?"

"Well, I don't have much to pick on you about, unless your weapon is a garden tool." I said. Marly frowned at my words. This made me break out into a grin. "What's your weapon?"

Marly hesitated, but then said with reluctance, "...scythe." He winced, thinking he knew it was coming.

"Cool." I said, surprising him, "At least it's not a stupid-looking tool, like a shovel or a hoe." Marly blinked a few times, staring at me with wide eyes. He shook his head, chuckling gently. "What's so funny?"

"You're something, you know that, Vaxni?" He walked past me, and I turned to watch him. Marluxia squat down by what he called the Nobody's Flowers, doing as I had done. "I remember when I first discovered these." He began, as if talking to himself, as if I wasn't there. "There was only one, and it was starting to fade in the crevice of a rundown building far from the castle. I was delighted to find this rare species of flower, taking it to my garden and planting it here.

"The flower was easily supported on such unfertile soil. It began to grow again, and its petals shined like musty glass. The more I tended to it, the more I ignored the other flowers. They paled in comparison to this beauty.

"My favorite magnolia died a few days later. It made me realize that all of them needed equal amounts of caring, and I had forgotten that. I am still disappointed in myself for making that mistake.

"The next day, another of these silver flowers appeared. It seemed a little on the unhealthy side, but I had to take care of the others, first. When I got to it, the flower seemed fine, as if it could grow in worse conditions.

"That was when I started calling it the Nobody's Flower, since I'm a Nobody, and I discovered it. But I grasped that maybe that name was appropriate in more ways than one. Every time one of my own flowers died, another of these silver flowers would pop up."

Marluxia looked up at me, and I finally understood that he hadn't just been talking to himself. These flowers were obviously one of his favorite kinds, and even I was starting to like them. "Do you know what that means, Vaxni?" He questioned. I shook my head. His eyes were on the flower again. "It means these flowers are like us. They are _literally_ a Nobody's Flower. They are born just as Nobodies are."

"That's quite a discovery." I said, but couldn't think of anything else to say. He got up, meeting my eyes. I glanced away from those light brown eyes, the color of soft wood. There was something in them that I didn't want to see.

"Which flower is your favorite?" Marluxia asked. My gaze landed on a wild-looking red rose bush nearby. I didn't even know I was actually telling him without saying anything. Before he could figure it out (hopefully), I stared down at my feet. My hands felt sweaty. Maybe I shouldn't be out in the sun while wearing a heavy black cloak...

"So, red roses, huh?" He said, striding over to the bush that I had been gazing at. "A romantic at heart, are you?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." I told him.

"Only romantics, hopeless with thoughts of true love, make the rose their favorite flower. I, too, favor the rose..." Marluxia gestured his right hand to me, a red rose appearing in it. The rose's head was pointed at me, as if this was Marluxia's way of pointing. "Here, for you." He came over to me, picking up my limp hands and setting the rose between them.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say. I blinked at his hands clasped over mine, the only things separating our skin being his garden gloves. "Thank you..." I managed to say it without making it seem like a question.

"You're more than welcome to come back at any time." Marluxia said, bending down to brush his lips against my knuckles. "Just don't tell Axel." He added in a whisper that I barely caught. He let go, and I stumbled backwards, gazing at him for a moment. Then I turned and ran into the Dark Corridors.

I didn't know where I teleported, but I landed on a bed with red sheets. Hmmm... Now, where was I...? _So_ hard to guess, but, luckily, Axel wasn't there yet. I'm sure he would've been pleased if I caught him just getting out of the shower, no towel on. I cradled the rose to my chest like a baby, gazing at it.

What in the hell was wrong with the Organization? Why, all of them were perverts! Maybe it was the fact that I was the only female besides Larxene, and I was "new meat." It wasn't one of those dominance things, was it? You know, like males are better than females, no matter what, blah blah blah. If it was, I was going to be pissed, and I was going to trample every single one of Marluxia's dear flowers.

Okay, maybe I wouldn't. I could tell that most of them have lasted for years, since I learned from Roxas this morning that there are no season changes at Castle Oblivion. Marluxia would murderlize (which is a fancier way of murder) me. Alright, maybe I wouldn't because it's my weakness. Are you happy now? Because I'm not.

* * *

**Mandy: Sweet... I'm finally done with this chapter. I wasn't sure on Marly's eye color, so I made something up. Also, I learned that Marly's name is pronounced "Mar-loo-sha," not "Mar-l­­uks-a." Hence Marly instead of Lux. Lux is Luxord, not Marluxia.**

**Vaxni: Let's cut all of the damn technicalities! That's Mar, that's Ax -pronounces it like ass- and that's...**

**Axel: What d'you just call me?**

**Vaxni: You know what I called you. So take the drama to your mama.**

**Mandy: OMG. You just did NOT rhyme... -angry eyes-**

**Roxas: RUN! She hates it when people rhyme stupidly! -everyone runs, he comes back- Please, read and REVIEW! Or she just might murderlize us!**


	6. New Year's Special: Resolutions

**Mandy: Hello, and welcome to a New Year's Holiday Special!!**

**Vaxni: -blowing party horn- Happy New Year! It's 2009!!**

**Mandy: Sadly, I didn't do much for New Year's... I just played Guitar Hero: World Tour. You know the 2****nd**** to last gig that has to do with New Year's...**

**Axel: That's great. You have no life.**

**Mandy: -sniffle- That makes me sad....**

**Roxas: Mandy does not own Kingdom Hearts. Why do I always do the disclaimer?!**

**New Year's Special: Resolutions**

I, Vaxni, went on an inquisitive search to find what the thirteen members were doing for their New Year's Resolutions. Although I didn't get to ask Saïx... apparently, he doesn't like it when one randomly pops up in his bathroom while he's styling his hair. Yes, I wonder how he can "style" shaggy hair, too...

I asked every member this question:

What's your New Year's resolutions?

**No.1**

I will finally get Kingdom Hearts, so that I... er, we, may become whole. Ah, Kingdom Hearts... What strong darkness lies there in its depths? [Blah blah blah]

_(That was when I started ignoring him. You can tell when he's about to dribble on about his favorite topic.)_

**No.2**

Resolutions? As if. Closest thing I have to a resolution is cleaning my guns. Now... GET OUT!!

_(He kicked me out of his room! Mean old Xiggy...)_

**No.3**

...I'm getting a new haircut.

_(This made me sad! I was petting his fluffy hair when I asked him. I wonder what made him make _that_ his resolution.)_

**No.4**

Revenge on the above grounders! My new invention is going perfectly!

_(You do know you're talking to an "above grounder," right?)_

**No.5**

I'm going to ask Vexen for a raise in my allowance... should I get enough courage to step into his laboratory.

_(I learned something about him today!)_

**No.6**

Well, Vaxni... if you _really_ want to know...

_(No thanks pervert! Why did I even ask you?)_

**-Skip-**

**No.8**

Mine's a secret --- I might tell you later, Vaxni. Yes, it's a really big secret, and I can't say it now. It'll sound strange.

_(What's with him all of a sudden?)_

**No.9**

I'm going to become stronger, so that Axel will stop teasing me, and, maybe, y-you...

_(He stuttered, stopped, blushed, and basically ran away at that part. I wonder what he was going to say...)_

**No.10**

Well, I'm probably going to party and get drunk with Xigbar. Resolutions? Oh, I thought that meant what you planned to do on the first day of the New Year. I don't have any, no.

_(Aww, great, now I'll have to put up with two drunken dumbasses tonight...)_

**No.11**

Of course, I'm going to do what I do every year! My resolution is to create more and different types of flowers. I also have another resolution, but it's a secret. Here, a Nobody's Flower, for you. Make sure it stays out of the sunlight and away from any other flowers, like the rose. The rose is changing color, and you think I keep changing it? You must be mistaken...

_(He ran away after I asked him that last question. I know he's doing it, too!!!)_

**No.12**

...I hate you.

_(She walked away after that! Bitch...)_

**No. 13**

Um... whatever Axel said. We usually have the same resolutions. Anyways, wanna come to a party on the Twilight Town Clock Tower? Don't worry, there's no alcohol at this one.

_(He didn't answer, either...)_

Sigh. Well, that wraps up all the Organization members. I guess I'll see you all later! Have a great 2009!

...

Why are you still here? What, were you expecting _me_ to tell you my resolution? I didn't even make one! Don't make me say Xigbar's phrase!

...

...

Okay, okay, I'll make something up.

Uh.....

Hmmmmmm....

Ummm.....

Aha!

Alright, my resolution is... to take every shred of sanity from this castle! (It's not an original idea, but deal with it! [See Chapter 1])

**Mandy: Happy New Year! Oh, and check out my other fanfics, and my poll, too, please! I don't know what everyone wants updated the most!**

**Please regard me kindly! I'm doing my very best! -bows-**


	7. 18th Birthday Special: Legal Nobody Now!

**Mandy: Whoo! It's another special!**

**Everyone: Happy Birthday, Mandy! You're 18!!**

**Mandy: Awww, thanks guys.**

**Axel: Now you can vote me in for president! Eh? Eh?**

**Mandy: Uh… Maybe not **_**you…**_

**Axel: Vote for me, or I'll burn down the orphanages!**

**Xemnas: If he's going for the presidency, I'm going to be his rival, just so people won't have to suffer under his terrible reign.**

**Mandy: When was presidency a "reign?"**

**Vaxni: Since Obama became president! -rim shot, sound of recorded laughter- I mean, oh gosh, the government's going to find me and kill me now… ahhhhhhhh**

**Roxas: Mandy does not own Kingdom Hearts. Feed a writer – leave a review!**

**Enjoy this extra special and long chapter! The next one is coming within this month (or close to).**

**(p.s.: I didn't get to post this exactly on my bday, but I did my best. =])**

**18****th**** Birthday Special – A Legal Nobody Now!**

I watched the clock with a peaceful easiness. Sitting on the left end of the couch in the aboveground lobby, I smirked. No one knew what today was… thank goodness. Only Kingdom Hearts knows what kind of surprises the Organization members would throw in my face. Axel would want a party as an excuse to break things, or burn them. Knowing Roxas, he'd probably go out of his way to get something for me. And Luxord… well, I'd rather not go there.

If you don't tell anyone, here's the secret: today's my 18th birthday.

It's just another day out of 365 per year, and it didn't mean that much to me. Besides the fact that I could legally gamble… not that I ever gambled _illegally._ Heheh… yea. (See Chapter One)

I've been sitting here for ­– I took a quick glance at the clock – half an hour trying to figure it out. Figure what out? How I knew today was my birthday. Was it like how I knew my name? I shrugged, leaning back a bit farther into the couch, trying to get comfier. _I think too much._

A Dark Corridor appeared at my right side, and Axel came through, stretching his arms with his eyes closed, yawning. He smacked his lips, blinking at me with eyes that were anything but tired. If you didn't count body language, he looked like he was fired up and ready to go (ha, I made a pun! "Fired up." Get it? …Ahh, I give up). No. 8 smirked at me, plopping onto the couch next to me, his arms stretched out on the top of the couch. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes; as if _Axel_ would need to take a powernap.

"Hey, Vax, what's up?" He said, opening his eyes and tilting his head to look at me.

"The ceiling, knucklehead," I said, rolling my eyes. What did _he _want? He only came to see me if he wanted something, or if Roxas was with me. Strength in numbers? Nah. Not with the Organization members, anyways. It's always "strength to the lowest number," usually being No. 1, the Superior. I went straight to the point, "Now, tell me what you did. If you 'didn't do anything,' tell me what you want."

"Oh, come one, Vaxni," Axel said, a whine creeping into his voice, "You don't think that every time I visit you, I want something, do you?" I gazed at him blankly, hoping he'd find the answer without me saying anything. "Well, ok, I do want something now."

"What is it?" I asked with a bored tone.

Axel grabbed a strip of black cloth from his pocket. "I want you to blindfold yourself and come with me."

"Hell. No," was my immediate response as I stood up and walked through a Dark Corridor I'd just summoned.

What was wrong with the Organization?! Why were most of them perverts? If I had a dollar for every perverted thing the Organization members did…. I'd have a whole lot of dollars.

With nowhere else to go, I wandered the numerous halls of the Castle That Never Was. That was when I ran into Demyx. He was leaning on the corner of a four-way hall, his back facing me. He looked around as if he was waiting for someone. Demyx's hands were crossed behind his back, clasping on the corner. What was he waiting for? His demeanor said he was calm, but my intuition knew he was nervous. He was good at poker faces, but I don't think he realized that there were small, telltale signs of emotions in his hands. He was gripping the corner so tightly; I wouldn't be surprised if there were dents in the shapes of his hands there. Being me, I decided to mess with him a little.

Using the Dark Corridors, I threw my voice down the left hallway, "Gatorade not only quenches your thirst better, it tastes better, too!" I smiled when he looked left, and then I saw a slow grin form on his face.

"You're drinking the wrong water…" Demyx said in reply, shaking his head.

"Gatorade…" I threw my voice down the right hallway, and he turned toward it.

"H2O…"

Down the hallway straight down from me, "Gatorade…"

"H2O!" Demyx mumbled.

"Water sucks! It really, really sucks!" I said, this time without throwing my voice anywhere. (If the Dark Corridors weren't so blatantly obvious, I'd be a good ventriloquist!)

He turned to me, grinning – my plan had worked. He wasn't nervous anymore. Demyx just needed to loosen up sometimes and come out of his shell. If that happened, maybe Axel wouldn't pick on him so much.

"We _so_ have to watch that movie together," I said, grinning, "It's the closest I can get to picking on you."

Demyx walked up to me, and then nodded. "Yea, that'd be cool." He gave me a vague attempt at Axel's lopsided half-grin. _What's that about?_ "Actually, Vaxni… could you come with me? Close your eyes – it's a surprise secret."

I cocked my head to the side. "Surprise secret?" Again, Demyx nodded. Was this what Axel had been trying to do, to show me the "surprise secret"? If so, he should've sent Demyx first.

"So?" Demyx prodded.

"Okay," I piped, "But you're probably going to have to cover my eyes, Dem-dem. I'm always curious and will want to peek." He was surprised at his new nickname, but he did as I had asked. Demyx's gloved gingers did not reveal to me a single peek of where we were going.

"We're almost there," Demyx said. We entered a cool room – or were we outside? – where I smelled something strong yet familiar.

"Do I smell… chlorine?" I asked. That was when Demyx removed his hands from my face, and I was greeted to the surprise secret.

"Surprise!" Laxaeus, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, and Roxas shouted simultaneously from various places surrounding one end of an Olympic-sized outdoor pool. They all wore swim trunks, except Demyx, because he just got there. "Happy 18th Birthday, Vaxni!"

The surprise secret was more than just a surprise – it was a jolt to my senses. Seven out of the thirteen Organization members actually _wanted_ to give _me,_ the annoying No. 14, a surprise birthday party and a pool to boot? Would the real Organization members stand up and raise their hands, please?

"How did you know it was my birthday, and my 18th one, no less?" I wondered as Demyx joined the rest of them, peeling off his cloak to reveal the blue swim trunks underneath.

"I heard you mumble in your sleep about it." Axel said, "So, I decided to get a little party goin'. Oh, yea," he added, turning to retrieve a silver one-piece bathing suit from a chair beside him, "We got you a bathing suit, too. Go try it on."

"Aww," I was almost moved to tears. Keyword: almost. "I'm not going to disregard the part where you're watching me sleep, but thanks, guys." I gave Axel a hug, and then took the suit with me through a Dark Corridor to a changing room of _my own choosing._ Why did I do that? Well, I thought it was sweet of him. Ohhh, you were wondering about the changing room! Don't you think it might be a _little_ suspicious for seven guys to give a girl a swimsuit for her birthday, only to turn around and lead her to a changing room? Wouldn't you think that perverts like them would put a camera in that room? Or maybe I'm just too untrusting, who knows…

I came back in my suit, which tried to show the least skin possible; I liked it. Axel knew me so well now, it was kind of scary. Next thing I'd know, I'd find Axel setting up "Pin the Eye patch on No. 3" and a rousing game of Truth or Dare already on its second round.

Half of that was true.

"Okay, Demyx, Truth or Dare?" Axel said, a mischievous gleam in his eye demanding a "dare." I stood off in the shadows behind him. It wasn't everyday that a girl got to watch a group of oblivious guys play "Truth or Dare."

"Truth," Demyx said immediately. I would've picked that, too, if I had been questioned by Axel, the King of Dares.

"If you were looking through Vaxni's underwear drawer, what kind of underwear do you think you'd find, if any at all?"

My jaw dropped. This wasn't Truth or Dare – this was something much, much worse! I decided that this was my cue to walk up behind Axel, a perfectly evil smile gracing my face.

"Hello, guys," I said in a sickly sweet tone, "What… are… you doing?"

Demyx, being the most innocent one of the bunch, made up excuses as to what they were doing in a hurried manner, and then ended up confessing just as quickly when I looked at him with a bittersweet smile. Axel, being the ringleader, admitted to it instantly, and declared that I wore red undies with black hearts on them, holding up the incriminating evidence like a flag.

The easiest way of cooling down a fire is to… well, drown it in pool water. But it doesn't have to be so specific, I guess. It was just like that in this instance.

The others just sat around and watched as Axel slowly ran out of air under the surface of the water. Luxord had a betting pool going on how long I would keep him under there. There were lots of bets on "'til he's dead" and "'til he evaporates all of the pool water."

"Is he dead yet?" Zexion asked eagerly.

"Doesn't look like it," Laxaeus replied.

"How 'bout now?"

"He seems to be running low on air."

"Good, because if I win, I get 10 years." (Basically, 10 years is the equivalent to 10k in US dollars to the Organization. This means Zexion really thinks Axe's going to die – or, at least, he hopes so.)

Since I didn't want my sometimes-best friend to die (but mostly because I didn't want to put up with Zexion for an additional 10 years), I let him go, allowing him to come up to the surface for air. He didn't even look fazed. He removed the clear bendy straw from his mouth that had come from absolutely nowhere, smirking as he crawled out of the pool. _He had faked drowning!_

"First she hugs me, and then she drowns me?" Axel said as the water steamed off of him, "Vaxni is getting mood swings already…?"

OK, so fires needed a few more dousing gallons of pool water sometimes. It's their nature to keep burning.

Later, when Axel was less mischievous, it was present-opening time.

"My present was building the pool," Laxaeus told me, "Just so you don't think I didn't get you anything."

"Thank you! It's awesome!" I hugged the big yet slightly emotional man, which caught him off guard.

"Here," Zexion said, looking away from me, but holding out a black leather bound book. It wasn't very thick, but it was a book, nevertheless. "It's 1984 by George Orwell, first edition. The binding was falling apart, so I fixed it." I blinked in surprise as I took the book. _When did _he_ become a book doctor?_

Even though he was a pervert and I was probably going to give him enough fantasies to last him a month, I hugged him tightly to me, saying thank you. When I let go, everyone had shocked expressions.

"How did you know that 1984 is my favorite?" I wondered out loud.

"'You are a slow learner,'" He quoted. I smiled.

"'But how can I help seeing what is in front of my eyes? Two and two are four!'" I quoted back. All of the other party-goers were confused.

"'Sometimes. Sometimes they are five. Sometimes they are three. Sometimes they are all of them at once. You must try harder. It is not easy to become sane.'"

I grinned, patting Zexion on the back, "You just moved from the 'Hated' List to the 'Favorites' List. Good job!"

I turned to Axel, expecting the worst. He only had one present in his hand. "My presents are the party and this box of your favorite underwear," He held the flat, rectangular box out to me, smirking, daring me to open it in front of everyone. I peeked inside, but instead of finding _that_, I found a tiny note that told me to look up.

When I did, it was amazing.

Fireworks of silver and gold dazzled across a sky filled with stars. They whizzed and whirled and did things that were unnatural for fireworks to do. Suddenly it stopped. I looked around to see if there were some I was missing. And then came the big finale – an extremely large red firework shot across the sky, doing a giant starburst that turned into molten flame, which took up the whole sky.

"Whoa…" was all I could say. The finale left an imprint on my eyes, as well as my mind.

"Happy Birthday," Axel said, kissing my cheek. I didn't notice it. (When I later thought about it, I decided to let it go without protest. I just wouldn't let him do it again.)

"Our presents are going to look dim in comparison to _that_," Demyx said in a disappointed tone.

I snapped out of my trance, only to snap at Dem-dem. "What? No way! Everyone's presents are equally special!"

"Well, present #1: I'm the pool boy. I take care of water and chlorine levels and cleaning it," Demyx took out a stack of CDs on a rolling bookcase. "I didn't know what to get you, so I'm giving you my music collection."

"Hey, those are yours, though!" I protested, "No way am I going to take your own stuff."

"It's okay; I just listen to all of it on my laptop. It's easier than lugging around a bunch of CDs." I picked a random album off of the shelf.

"Panic at the Disco?! Seriously?!" I saw their other album next to it, along with Nickelback, "Their newest album, too! 3 Doors Down, Three Days Grace, The Beatles, all of the Nows… My favorites!" Demyx received the biggest hug so far. "Thank you, Dem-dem!" He blushed at the use of his new nickname, and I heard a few snickers.

"Well, you're 18 now," Luxord said, handing me a bottle. "You can legally drink!" I sweat-dropped.

"Um… Luxord, not that I don't appreciate the thought, but… that's not until I'm 21." I replied, a sheepish smile on my face. I knew _that_ was going to happen…

The Gambler of Fate laughed heartily, taking the bottle back. "I know, I was joking. That's for me. This is your present!" He handed me 5 years of time chips and a new deck of cards with the Organization on the back of each card. "I had those specially made. A memento, you could say."

"Thanks, Lux," I said, grinning at him. We weren't very good friends, but a handshake between us established a new friendship.

As soon as I turned to Marluxia, I found my arms absolutely full to brimming with roses of red, silver, white, and black. "Roses for my favorite flower! " He whispered into my ear. He didn't say it, but I think it was implied that there was a little heart at the end of that sentence.

After the tedious chore of sorting the roses into different vases, I turned to Roxas. "Last but most certainly not least," I announced, smiling.

"My present is the gift of my cooking for six months, whatever you'd like," Roxas smirked when he saw the drooling mouths of the other members. Was his cooking _that_ good? "And this."

He handed me a photo album with a picture of Kingdom Hearts on the cover – that heart-shaped moon by the Castle That Never Was – and I opened the album to find pictures of Roxas, Axel, and me having fun; of me listening to Demyx's sitar; of Luxord, a group of Organization members, and me playing poker; of Marluxia and me tending to the Nobody's Flowers, with Axel discreetly lighting flowers on fire in the background; of me punching Zexion in the shoulder, both of us laughing; of Laxaeus and me posing like MIB with black sunglasses; of me sneaking into Vexen's lab; of Axel and me putting tacks on the Superior's chair and on the bottom of his desk, and of us taking a picture of him sitting down and then standing up again, only to get tacks stuck in his knees and butt; of Roxas and me playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl; of Roxas and me making silly faces… the pictures went on and on. Most of them were of Roxas and me, but I appreciated that he put other members in, too.

"Who's the photographer in most of these?" I wondered.

"Usually me, but Laxaeus did the other shots." Roxas replied, "I wanted memories that would last forever."

"Awww," I hugged him for even longer than the rest of them. "You win the award for most heartfelt gift! Even excluding the cooking," I added.

After some time messing around in the pool, we all used the Dark Corridors to watch the sunrise at the Twilight Town Clock Tower (or was it a sunset here?).

As I leaned back and closed my eyes, I heard them all say again, "Happy Birthday, Vaxni."

**Mandy: Awww, wasn't that the sweetest and most heartfelt thing you've ever read?**

**Vaxni: Mandy was feeling gushy mushy love-love when she wrote this, if you're wondering.**

**Mandy: (gushy mushy love-love?)**

**Next chapter is in the making! You'll love it – it even has its own theme song!**

**p.s.: I like making chapters that star one of the Organization members and Vaxni figuring out something about them. If you hadn't already figured that out. ^^;**


	8. Vexen's Laboratory

**Mandy: OMG, it's a new chapter! Can you believe it?**

**Vaxni: This is so rare an occasion, even Naruto doesn't believe it!**

**Naruto: I don't believe it!**

**Mandy: An update? Too good to be true? Well, it's obvious that it's probably going to take forever for another update. ^^;**

**You can tell that I wrote this while I was in CP Chemistry. XD**

**p.s.: I know that I might be exaggerating Vaxni a bit, but I was bored. Just go with it. ^^;**

**Please enjoy! I put my blood, sweat, and tears into it! (It even has a theme song!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dexter's Laboratory or Kingdom Hearts. -_-;**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Vexen's Laboratory**

It was another boring day at Castle Oblivion. Nearly everyone (that I actually slightly cared about) was busy doing something or other. I lay sprawled on my four-poster bed, which I received through some very tough bargaining with the Dusks designing my room (I gave them a cookie for each thing I wanted – XD). Xemnas's plan was too black and white (quite literally), so I oversaw everything. Thanks to some designing expertise from Laxaeus (surprisingly, he's a good interior designer!), my room was probably the best one out of the fourteen members' rooms.

There was one large window with a sitting place decorated with solid silver, black, and red pillows, and the roses Marluxia gave me in their own place on the window sill in a jet black vase. The bed I was currently laying on had silver sheets and a black comforter, red and white throw pillows populating the end by the wall. The carpet was a thick and fluffy white, and felt nice under my feet, like I was walking on a semi-solid cloud. The walls were white, and I still had to get around to painting those. All and all, it was a nice room.

I wondered about people who weren't busy:

There was Demyx. He was pretty cool; although, through Axel's teasing, I had thought he was a total loser. Sadly, I couldn't really talk to him since the two of us had that, uh, water balloon fight… in Xemnas's office. Basically, Xemy grounded us from seeing each other within a mile radius. We still had to find a way to work around that, because we couldn't use the Dark Corridors – Xemnas always patrolled those like a hawk.

Luxord, maybe…? Nah, I have to cross him off my list. The last time I beat him at poker, he was so depressed that he started abusing alcohol (wait… doesn't he do that anyways?). Once he gets out of his melancholy stupor I might start talking to him again.

Of course, the top three numbers of the Organization are crossed off. No. 1 was tedious, No. 2 was a wannabe and a weirdo, and No. 3 just didn't like me. Nos. 5 and 6 were also off because No. 5 was pretty much unknown to me still (sorry, Laxaeus!), and No. 6 was an evil-minded, narrow, masochistic, egotistic, sadistic, ignoramus, perverted emo with an unattractive haircut (did I say I hate him? Oh, well, now you know).

Definitely not Larxene. She hated me for some strange reason. Jealousy, maybe? She's not the only girl in the Organization anymore? I didn't know anything when it came to No. 12, except that she was bitchy.

Saïx also hated my guts (and my spleen, don't forget my spleen). I was not going near that shaggy blue-haired dog of Xemnas's, even though I was just _dying_ to use my new X/cross jokes on him. Signing my own death warrant didn't really sound appealing.

Which left Vexen. Damn, where'd all the people who I actually _liked_ go? When Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia got back from their important "mission," I had to make sure they'd take me with them, or at least kick their asses thrice and tell them never to leave me with tedious people ever again.

Anyways, back to No. 4. While I had been waltzing through the hallways, I heard that he had a laboratory, and that he shared a large library with Zexion (holy crap, Zexion can _read_ with all of that hair in his face?). Crazy as he was, I kind of wanted to know what that mad scientist was up to.

Time for a trip… with a theme song!

_Enter at your own peril  
Past the bolted door  
Where impossible things may happen  
That the world's never seen before! _

_In Vexen's Laboratory_  
_Lives the smartest Nobody you've ever seen!_  
_But Vaxni blows his experiments_  
_To smithereens!_  
_There is gloom and doom_  
_While things go boom_  
_In Vexen's Lab!_

As soon as I got past all of the security (with only ABC Double Bubble and a toothpick!), I found myself being amazed. It was a pretty nice lab. No, scratch that. It was an extraordinary laboratory of wondrous sights! There were elements and organs of all kinds packed away in jars with neat labels, and unknown devices in various shapes and sizes scattered across the room in such a way that made it look organized. In this room, I began to become dazzled by science and how it worked. Little magnets hovered above plates, and beakers and test tubes lined the counters, each one having mysterious substances in them that would occasionally fizzle and bubble. If I had a properly functioning heart (hey, it's there, it's just not beating), it would be overcome with joy, like a giddy little girl getting a life-size Barbie doll for Christmas.

Laughing maniacally, I messed up my hair to look like I was a lunatic scientist (only a part of that statement being true). I quickly examined the shelves holding elements, picking up the occasional jar and then moving on to the next, not realizing that I had accidently dropped it on the floor. They were organized like the Periodic Table of Elements! 'Someone's obsessive compulsive…'

"Okay, let's see… Francium, Radium… Ohhhh, that makes sense; he put the inner transition metals below the other ones, like it is on the condensed version of the Table…" I noted that there were at least three jars or more behind each one; in case Vexen ran out of some elements, I guess?

I had forgotten my true purpose in coming here. I was a little girl in a candy and toy store combined, and each item was only a nickel. Actually, it was all free – as long the manager didn't catch me!

Let's just say that, like in the awesome theme song, I felt like Dee Dee in Dexter's Laboratory… and it was time to press some random buttons.

"Ooooo, what's this one do?" The machine was shaped like a cylinder and taller than I was. There was one opening – did a person go in there? Was it a brainwashing machine? Was _this_ the "revenge-on-the-above grounders" invention Vexen was making? I walked in cautiously, trying not to set off the machine that was most likely built to off my friends and me, when a claw extended from the inside of it, snagging my hair. "Ow! Let go! Stupid robot, let go!" I took a dagger out of my pocket (I need some sort of weapon, since I don't know how to summon that "Doorshield" thing yet), and carefully cut off the hair that it held onto so tightly. Thankfully, it wasn't too noticeable a change in my hairstyle; otherwise everyone would've known that I did something. The doors closed as I exited, and I spun around to see if it would do anything else to me. Nothing happened.

"Hmm," I said, walking up to the control panel next to it. "Ahh, who cares? Let's press the big red button!"

I slapped my hand on the button that should've been labeled "easy," like from those Staples commercials. The machine whirred and hummed while electrical currents ran in and out from circuitry. It brightened and I could hear the gears turning faster and faster, until, all of a sudden, the lights went out. I don't mean just the machine, either; I think the whole castle was without power for almost a full three seconds. The lights came back on, but the machine's flickered on one at a time at a slower pace. When all of the lights were lit, I heard the release of air as the doors of the machine opened seamlessly.

What walked out would have made the Superior running for the hills to find a bomb shelter, locking everyone else out to face it.

It was…

Another me.

At first, we stared at each other, and I thought it was a mirror, or a trick of my imagination. We even mimicked each other perfectly. I raised my left hand, she raised her right, and we reached out to touch the other's hand. When I felt that it was warm, we both yelped.

Both of us paused. I thought about the clone for a moment, and it seemed she pondered, as well. And then we caught the look in the other's eyes, grinning mischievously.

"What one couldn't do…" I began. If she was anything like me, she knew how to finish the sentence.

"… now two can do with flair!" Vaxni2 finished. We both nodded.

"Time to wreak havoc!" We chorused, laughing.

_**Meanwhile, in Xemnas's office at the World That Never Was…  
**__***~(Normal POV)~***_

All of the members attending the short meeting shivered, and they exchanged glances. Everyone turned to stare at Vexen (he had control over ice, which was cold, after all). He, too, seemed deeply disturbed, and began rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself. The cold chill hadn't been Vexen's fault, because he felt it, too.

Although no one saw, Xemnas suddenly dodged through at least seven steel doors, locking each and every one of them. The last time he had a chilling feeling like that, Axel had declared that it was "Prank the Higher Ups until They Scream and/or Cry Day," and that hadn't been pretty. The Superior huddled in a corner next to his teddy bear deemed Kingdom Hearts, careful not to make a sound. What was it this time that sent his danger sensors spiraling? Prank the Higher Ups until They Scream and/or Cry Day wasn't for another three months!

Oh, if only he knew the truth.

_**At Vexen's Lab...  
**__***~(Normal POV)~***_

Vexen walked into his lab, only to detect hint of strange substances in the air. 'Is that what I think it is…?' He sighed, turning off the security system with a quick flick of numbers on a remote in his pocket at all times. The gas seeped away when he turned the air on. No. 4 found a sleeping No. 14 on the floor when he turned on the lights, muttering something about chaos and destruction. The sleeping gas must have affected her as soon as she tripped the alarm. Again, he sighed.

As Vexen dragged Vaxni away, she giggled – and this was the scene Axel found when he came in, wondering what the door to Vexen's lab was doing open.

The rest is left to your imagination.

* * *

**Mandy: OMG, I finally finished something!**

**Axel: It's been what, almost half a year? More than that, even?**

**Mandy: School's getting harder… Just a third left of the school year, and then college! TT_TT**

**Roxas: Cheer up, at least you… uh, updated? Once? … I'm no good at cheering people up, am I…?**

**Mandy: In the NEXT chapter – Eh?!? Vaxni's demoted? Who is the new number 14?!? (Coming in... a long time from now. ^^;)**

**Please read and review ^^**


End file.
